1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the problems of instrument access and intonation which are experienced by musicians who play various woodwind and other instruments such as flugle horns, mellophonium and various types of trumpets such as B flat, C, D, E and piccolo trumpets. Other instruments which can be used with this design include alto and tenor saxophones as well as french horns and valve or slide trombones during a given performance. Such musicians are called "doublers".
A quick access to a new instrument as well as an immediately adjacent location for depositing the currently used instrument is an important aspect of the rotatability of the instrument stand of the present invention. While mounted on the stand the instruments are also warmed to achieve a constant tone quality whether the instrument has just been picked from the stand or whether the instrument has been played for an extended period of time..
2. Background Of The Invention
Various devices have been designed to attempt to achieve a solution to these problems. Examples of such designs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,200 patented Aug. 16, 1927 to J. Pitts on a Tobacco Pipe Cleaner; U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,695 patented Jun. 22, 1948 to C. Russell on a Drier For Footwear; U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,441 patented Oct. 15, 1957 to H. Wasserlein on a Smoking Pipe Dryer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,017 patented Jul. 10, 1962 to E. Strickland et al on an Article Curing Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,482 patented Dec. 24, 1968 to G. Peet on a Boot And Shoe Dryer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,564 patented May 26, 1970 to R. Gramprie on a Garment Boot And Mitten Dryer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,576 patented Jan. 22, 1974 to J. Gavlick, Sr. on a Pipe Dryer And Odorizer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,950 patented Mar. 27, 1979 to F. Glantz on a Wind Instrument Supporting Stand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,131 patented Jul. 17, 1979 to H. Blayman on a Musical Instrument Supporting Stand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,030 patented May 5, 1981 to J. Smallegan on an Article Dryer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,760 patented Oct. 6, 1981 to H. Smal on an Apparatus For Electrically Heating Hair Curlers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,166 patented Dec. 8, 1981 to J. Stefano et al on a Rotatable Musical Instrument Stand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,182 patented Oct. 4, 1983 to A. Biasini on a Musical Instrument Stand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,865 patented Jul. 16, 1985 to F. Oakes, Jr. on an Electrically Heated Musical Instrument Stand.